wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dreamcatcher (ADM)
This is my OC. Don't use without permission! Apperance Dreamcatcher is purple-black with silver underscales and horns. He looks like a normal NightWing besides having a serious look brassily 24/7 Personality When he was a dragonet, he was very playful and happy. When he grew up, he calmed down and became very serious. He may look a bit mean, but he is acutely very nice. It does take some time for you to get to know him before he starts to warm up to you though. History Dreamcatcher was born and grew up only with his mother, Comet. She never told him about his father, but he didn't mind much. Comet was concerned for her young dragonet. He was born under one moon, but couldn't read minds. And he wasn't showing any signs of being able to tell the future. Dreamcatcher didn't notice his mother's worried face, and happily started school. He made lots of friends. But all the dragonets had powers. Dreamcatcher didn't noticed. But his companions did. They tried to help him. Some of his mind reading friends told him maybe his silver teardrop was missing and asked him to try to read their minds. Nothing. Some of his future telling friends asked him if he got any nightmares or saw images of the future. Nothing. Dreamcatcher always shrugged it off and went off to play with other students. One day, he and his friends were playing a game called 'Get A Vision'. The rules were simple, who ever got a vision first, won. Dreamcatcher loved watching and participating in this game with his friends, even though nothing ever happened to Dreamcatcher. The game was going the same way it usually went. Almost every dragonet got a vision. One about his brother eating all the food. Another about his mother falling off a log. They where about to start another round when Dreamcatcher yelled with pain. The world disappeared as a vision rushed in. The NightWing queen was going to a meeting with another queen. She went to a village near the border of the NightWing kingdom. It seemed like a nice village. But right when she fell asleep, scavengers rushed in. Hundreds of them. They destroyed the whole village, including the queen. They ran away when they finished, happily squeaking to themselves. Dreamcatcher was horrified but he couldn't leave the vision until one of his friends shook him back to reality. Dreamcatcher had a bad headache. Dreamcatcher told them what happened. His friends were all shocked.The queen was supposed to leave to that village that day. They told Dreamcatcher to tell the queen as quickly as possible. Dreamcatcher flew as fast as he could until he reached the NightWing queen. He warned the startled queen and told her they needed to save the dragons who were going to be attacked. The queen agreed. Dreamcatcher remembered where the scavengers were headed and the queen sent some Dragons to burn the scavengers home. Comet heard what had happened. She signed him up for future telling class. Dreamcatcher rarely had visions, but they always hurt afterwords.His teachers assumed he could only see huge or major events. His friends congratulated him for discovering his powers. Soon Dreamcatcher he met two SeaWings, Surface and Tile. They became best friends and did everything together. When they grew up, Surface laid an egg. She invited Dreamcatcher to come. When he did, Tile was not there. He asked what happened but Surface never replied. The egg hatched and Surface named her Pool. Dreamcatcher helped with raising the dragonet. He knew what it was like to not know anything about his father. Pool soon started to look at Dreamcatcher as a father. So did Dreamcatcher. Relations '''Comet: '''Dreamcatcher never really got his mother. She was always very grumpy and knew what she was doing. She never told him about his father which makes Dreamcatcher suspicious. '''Tile: '''He was best friends with Tile before he vanished. '''Surface: '''Dreamcatcher wishes Surface would tell him what happened to Tile. Of course she never does, but Dreamcatcher was glad that she let him help raise her dragonet. '''Pool: '''Dreamcatcher feels like Pool's father. He loves her like a daughter and protects her. He can relate a lot with her. Trivia * I drew him for my Piñata * He was originally a girl * Some of My friends think Dreamcatcher should be a girl * He will probably never know what happened to his father Gallery Dreamcatcher.JPG B7731007-C34D-493E-A4C0-D89BBC37CE94.jpeg|Done by the amazing Gocha the MudWing on Quotev Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters